


Fulfilment

by Dellessa



Series: Night Cycle Verse [22]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mech Preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>34. Night verse: Inferno/Red Alert+ Prism/Twins- spoiling the sparkling rusty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fulfilment

Red Alert rocked Signal gently, the sparkling cooed up at him, reaching up for him. He was a precious thing, but Red Alert knew, he just KNEW, that his brothers would spoil this one as rusty as they had the others. Prism was just as bad as his brothers, giving the sparkling energon treats whenever they asked, and then leaving them, hyper and nearly jumping out of their protoforms.

Even now Lolly ran through the room squealing as Prism chased him and scooped him up making the youngling giggle loudly. It was a shame that his brothers and Prism could not have any sparklings, he thought they would enjoy them. Prism was such a sweet spark, even if he did keep making confections for the bitties. Lolly was so chubby his protoform was developing little rolls. 

“You are so lucky,” the Praxian smiled, and it was tinged with sadness. “I wish we could have had at least one before...well you know.” 

“I know,” Red Alert whispered. “Wish you could have too.” 

Prism gave a sad little hum, his doorwings flattened across his back. “It’s an impossibility. I’d rather not...I’d rather not dwell over it.” 

“Oh...Prism. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything by it.” 

“I know you didn’t, Red. it’s just a sore subject. I’ve always wanted sparklings. I’ve always wanted a family, but it is not to be. It is something that i must expect,” Prism whispered. “We must all make compensations. I have the twins. I love them, and i think they are worth the sacrifice.” 

Red Alert frowned. He didn’t agree, but there was little enough he could do about it. Little enough at all.


End file.
